microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Provinces Under Chance Constitution
This is the official constitution of the United Provinces Under Chance after the reform of 2010. This is the constitution of the new military junta of the United Provinces Under Chance. Premiable The United Provinces will ensure protection and your protection by law. The point of the UPUC is to create a perfect nation. To do this we must write the constitution and there we have this document. Leadership The Government of the UPUC has changed. The government is now a Military Junta. The Head of the government is the Chairman. The Chairman is head for life. The Second in command is the Secretary General and the third in command is the chief counciler who is elected by the junta every six months.There is the Grand Junta who currently has 8 members and 2 minor members. Semi-members can not run for Chief Counciler. You can only run three times consecutively for Chief Counciler and only four times in all. The chairman is Chance and the Secretary General is the same as before. There will be no more parliament and no more departments. There will also be no more War Council and none of the same positions as before. All information you have obtained by the department pages are to be forgotten for they are not part of our micronation. The Junta makes all of your desitions in the micronation. Junta means commity in Spanish and now has come into the English language to mean a group of officials who make up a government. The commitie is headed by the Chairman who is the ruler. In the absence of the Chairman the rest will vote. The Junta has a large part in the government and it is not like a dictatorship because the unta can make decisions without the chairman and that is the seporation between the junta and a military dictatorship. The Chairman is the leader and he can decree what he wants and he can taake off any laws without the consent of the junta. Also the Chairman can put an official restriction on sertain decrees which do not allow the junta to change it in any way. The other two positions is the tresurer and the High Counciler. The semi members can run for both of these positions. Court The UPUC court is ran by the only judge in the whole country. The judge is called the Chief Judge and is head of all justice in the micronation. The Judge makes the final call on all cases unless they are pardoned by the Chairman. The judge is the decition maker and he can do what he wants. If the judge brakes the law he will be stripped of his title if proven guilty by the Chairman. To become the judge you must be appointed by the Chairman and approved by the Secretary General. The judge is also the representative of the Chairman and is judge for life Jurisdiction All full junta members can do what they want were they want. War In the event of war all email will be closed other then to our allies. We will try to take back what is ours and give up nothing. We will attempt to win at all costs. We will never allow the Chairman to be taken prisonor. We will die for our country. Never shall the UPUC fall. If in fact the unthinkable happens and the UPUC falls into the hands of another nation we will create a revolution against the government controlling us and take back our once great nation. We will allow diplomatic relations with enemies during all wars but we will not give up our territory or conform to another government type. Economy and taxes The economy is for the greater good of the people and not the individual. The tax rate is very low and the government gives out loans to people and companies within the nation with a 5% increase per month for money under $115 and 11% a year for money over $115 and loans are only for citizens of the United Provinces Under Chance and they must be paid back or you will be condemned to 1000 flogs and 5 months in prison. The UPUC stock market is also part of the UPUC government and is a major part of the economy and how to indicate if it is going up or down. If the economy falls into a depression the state will elect an econmic official to mange the economy. The government can never give up on the state even if in the worst depression in the history of man. Police The three polices of the United Provinces have full jurisdiction over all departments and provinces. The Ranger Police are like the United States SWAT team and they are used only for high profile people. The CKA need no warrants for arrest or searches and need not to tell you why you are being arrested for 8 days. The CKA detention center needs no trial and they are fully arrested for 11 days. The CKA can take you for almost anything and ca takes down any media including personal property. The CKA can change the security level if needed as well. The CKA can pardon anyone from crime and they can protect anyone from the martial law enforcers but not the Ranger Police for they have official orders from the government. The UPUC martial law police force needs warrants and they have limited arresting powers. They cannot touch any political figure what so ever and they can not arrest any CKA agent or pardoned person. Resolutions The UPUC had an earlier constitution that had amendments. Due to this complication all amendments to the new constitution will be known as constitutional resoultions for we cannot use the same name as the old constitution. There are also other resolutions that are not constitutional and to distinguish between them they will start being numbered in the 100s. Constitutional Resolution 1 The UPUC allows other micronation to merge with the UPUC as colonies. A colony is lead by there government but must abide by the rules of the UPUC constitution. The colony can create their own laws but they cannot be against the constitution in any way. The colony must abide by the nations rules as well as there state rules. The UPUC government also will take over another nation if they need help. Constitutional Resolution 2 The UPUC can never give up its independence to another nation. The nation may never be controlled by another micronation or no government can take over the UPUC government. The nation cannot give up its independence for any time period no matter what state of economic or political turmoil. Failure to be lead by the Overlord is against the constitution. Category:Constitutions Category:Resolutions